


【铁盾】空巢老人和留守儿童

by Schlenk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】空巢老人和留守儿童

　　托尼和史蒂夫正在早餐桌上说悄悄话——你以为队友们会因为他们说悄悄话而感到不满吗，不，队友们为此谢天谢地，他们两个总算愿意把那些大家都不太想听的话留到悄悄话栏目里说了。无论托尼有多想“让全世界知道我有多开心”，我和你心连心同住地球村的队友之谊也让他稍微压抑了一下这种急迫。

　　行行好把你的满腔激情留到晚上宣泄给队长吧。黑寡妇如是说。

　　在史蒂夫说了一句什么之后，托尼拿杯子的那只手僵了一下，如果你看监控录像的回放就会发现此刻他尽力挽回了，但尽力了和做到了是两回事，事实就是他笑到把嘴里的咖啡喷了出来，坐在他旁边的鹰眼如果没有眼疾手快端着盘子撤离到安全距离，今天的复仇者大厦里可能就要发生内部斗殴事件。

　　大家发出抱怨的嘘声，而被呛到了的托尼咳嗽着澄清：“你们以为我想这样吗？但史蒂夫刚才跟我说他得了伤心奶子综合症。”

　　“是忧郁乳头综合症。”史蒂夫大声抗议。

　　“那不就是伤心奶子综合症。”托尼翻了个白眼，“是谁经常抱怨‘你们这些科学家总是故意把一些词汇弄得很复杂’？”

　　虽然史蒂夫很想趁热打铁表明自己的立场，虽然他俩还没吃完早饭，但目前的民意是“能不能请你们找个僻静的地方私下一叙，我们绝对不会去打扰的”，所以美国队长顺应民意去和钢铁侠私下促膝长谈。

　　“幸好我们没有哪个队友拥有不可控的超级听力，不然可能会在睡梦中惨遭谋杀。而且还是杀我不杀你，管杀不管埋你信不信。”

　　他们独处时的一大特点就是双方都不会为了对方改变自己的步调，相对应的，他们也无法让对方主动配合自己的步调，如果有人真的能够字面意义上地读取到空气中的氛围，就会觉得他们周围的氛围总是相当吵闹又不调谐，然而爱情的奇妙之处就在于两位当事人觉得这种双方踩不到同一拍上的感觉相当愉悦。

　　不过这种不调谐似乎并不影响托尼和史蒂夫的交流，他们就好像是一首罔顾韵律但念起来又顺畅到能在舌尖上翩翩起舞的诗。

　　“托尼，我真的有忧郁乳头综合症。”

　　“你从哪儿知道的这个词？”

　　“网上。”

　　“你不要像空巢老人一样，在网上看到一点都不专业的症状描述之后就开始对号入座怀疑自己有病好不好？”

　　如果史蒂夫说的是其他罕见病症，托尼肯定会非常紧张地马上带他去检查，毕竟他的生理异于常人，鬼知道会有什么状况？但是忧郁乳头综合症——

　　“我昨晚确证了你绝对没有伤心奶子综合症。”托尼说着就要向史蒂夫胸前伸手来证明自己所言不虚，“快乐奶子综合症还差不多。”

　　托尼伸到一半的手被迅速地扼住了手腕，史蒂夫抓着他的手看着他，他悬着被抓住的手看着史蒂夫，爆发出一句惊愕的：“怎么着我现在连碰一下都不行了？！”

　　“你就没考虑过我一夜之间病入膏肓的可能性吗？心理问题大多是在深夜产生的。”史蒂夫摆事实讲道理说利害，“万一你摸得太狠导致我感到空虚忧郁然后产生自杀倾向怎么办？”

　　“有道理。”托尼低下头没一会儿又猛然抬起头，“那这么说起来昨晚那顿就是我的断头饭了？！”

　　“怎么？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛，“怪我没提前通知你让你好好享受最后的晚餐？”

　　“你应该考虑到这一点的，毕竟我很有可能因此罹患‘摸不到近在咫尺的美国队长的奶子于是生无可恋综合症’。”

　　“根本没有这种综合症！”

　　“你看你又跟我较真，我说什么你都跟我较真，你上网的时候怎么不跟那些沙雕网友较真——就是他们告诉你伤心奶子综合症的！”

　　“上网跟沙雕网友较真的叫杠精。”

　　“跟我就不算吗？有时候你简直有四倍效率杠杆。”

　　在这场谈话的最后，史蒂夫说：“我跟你能叫杠吗？家务事能算杠吗？”

　　托尼说：“不能摸的话那是不是埋胸也不行了？”

　　托尼虽然不像队长那样一言既出十六马难追，但也是说到做到，答应了不摸就绝对不摸，但……

　　“现在就好像是你莫名其妙把我丢到一个除了巨大的红色按钮什么东西都没有的房间里，告诉我如果按下了按钮就有可能会引起世界毁灭，然后你临走前留下意味深长的一笑，把我一个人关在那儿了。”

　　在这个漫长的比喻句结束之后史蒂夫扭头看向正从背后搂着他腰并努力控制双手上移动作的托尼：“你悲痛万分的心情我理解了，现在能让我去跑步了吗？”

　　托尼松开手，掏了掏口袋，摸出来一样东西放到史蒂夫手中：“先把这个贴上。”

　　“这是什么？”

　　“乳贴。”

　　史蒂夫看着乳贴陷入了沉默。

　　“我这是关心你的身体。”托尼诚恳地说，“我琢磨着你跑那么长一段路，磨来磨去的可能也会触发你的伤心奶子综合症。”

　　史蒂夫拿着乳贴，抬头看着托尼，再次陷入了沉默。

　　身为一个身经百战的超级英雄，托尼·史塔克如今的求生欲极强，当意识到了史蒂夫的沉默有些反常，他立刻开始补救：“史蒂夫，你千万不要激动，一日夫妻百日恩百日夫妻比海深，有什么话我们好好说……”

　　史蒂夫用双手抓住衣襟把上衣掀起来的动作打断了托尼的“队长生气”应激反应：“我一直用的创可贴。”

　　于是克林特一进门，看到的就是史蒂夫冲着托尼用双手掀开了上衣，但又不准备脱掉衣服，看那个架势仿佛是要把托尼整个罩进来。

　　你们城里人真会玩。克林特目不斜视地从他们身边走过，让自己那双锐利的鹰眼暂时变成弱小可怜又无辜什么都没看见的嘤眼，反正他俩进入这个状态已经很啾很啾了，在被队友撞见时飞快分开假装正在看雪看星星看月亮从板块移动讨论到全球变暖的岁月已经一去不复返了。

　　情绪泛滥的托尼在肉麻方面总能再创新高，在经过了长达五分钟的依依惜别和“路上小心！早点回来！”这种怎么听怎么感觉史蒂夫是要跑路而不是跑步的嘱咐之后，史蒂夫隔着衣服摸了摸胸口那两枚硬是被托尼画上了爱心的创可贴，开始思考事情是什么时候有些偏离了构思。

　　和托尼猜测的一样，如果要往上追溯的话，整件事的起因是每天在互联网上分享快乐的网友们。

　　有人分享了这样一段话：呵，男人，无论睡得多沉都能在一次翻身之后准确地找到你的胸，然后在睡梦中揉个不停。

　　以史蒂夫·罗杰斯的笑点之高和笑点之诡异，他应该会面无表情地阅览完这条之后继续往下翻，但那天他的手指多停留了几秒……十几秒……几十秒……

　　他盯着那句话思考了好一会儿，因为托尼显然也在这段话所呵的那些男人之列。

　　这居然是个具有普遍性的行为？

　　史蒂夫回想起他和托尼第一次睡同一张床的时候。那天是已经连熬了两夜的托尼率先入睡，在床的另一侧为史蒂夫空出了适当的位置，史蒂夫坐到床沿上，熄灭床头的台灯，然后躺到托尼身边，陷在柔软的枕头里发出一声满足的喟叹。

　　就在他准备闭上眼睛的时候，刚才还发出均匀鼾声仿佛索尔站在床边打雷也吵不醒他的托尼忽然地翻了个身，先是把一条腿搭在了史蒂夫身上，接着他的手在一番极具条理的摸索之后抓住了史蒂夫的胸，开始用小猫踩奶般的节奏力度和角度揉来揉去。

　　经过了这么多个同床共枕的夜晚，史蒂夫确认了托尼这么做的时候确实是睡着的，并没有在装睡——再说了他有必要装睡吗？他醒着的时候也会光明正大地把手伸过来。

　　所以史蒂夫有些好奇地点进了点进了这条状态，看了一眼大家的评论，发现有不少网友语重心长地说，这其实是缺爱的体现，他们是在通过摸恋人的胸来满足自己潜意识里的情感需求。

　　转念之间，美国队长已经有了个计划，毕竟他不太可能通过直接询问托尼“你潜意识里是不是缺爱”来获得正确答案，托尼只会满不在乎地说“干什么？你觉得我缺爱所以想主动邀请我做一点出来吗？”

　　史蒂夫的计划就是假装自己有忧郁乳头综合症，然后观察托尼的反应，由此判断他是不是潜意识里有这方面情感需求，再做下一步打算。

　　现在残酷的事实告诉史蒂夫，当你的观察对象是托尼的时候，你没有充沛的想象力和多年的科学研究观察经验是不可能得出什么有效结论的。

　　所以他选择了果断放弃已经失效的现阶段计划，在晚上睡觉前直接问托尼：“你觉得你缺爱吗？潜意识里？”

　　托尼回答：“干什么？你觉得我缺爱所以想主动邀请我做一点出来吗？”

　　啊，我真是太了解他了。史蒂夫满意地向自己点点头。

　　托尼被他的样子弄笑了，他也躺到了床上来，在确认了史蒂夫的伤心奶子综合症是骗人的之后，伸手搭在了史蒂夫胸前：“所以今天到底怎么了？准备来个前空巢老人和前留守儿童卧谈会？”

　　史蒂夫思考着该怎么说的时候，托尼主动开口了。

　　“噢，我有一阵子不捏着什么人的耳垂就睡不着。”

　　史蒂夫顿时紧张了起来。他开始回忆托尼有没有在摸着他的胸的同时向他的耳垂下手。

　　“但那个时候我才刚断奶没多久，从人道主义的角度来说，我觉得我有权拥有这种程度的任性。”

　　“那么后来呢？”

　　“后来当然就不这样了。不过再后来……”托尼知道史蒂夫能够理解他的“再后来”节点在哪里，“有阵子我一度想造个能和人拥抱的机器出来，自己掌握力度和时长，完美解决人的生理性情感需求。一夜情对象可没法提供这个。不过现在嘛……”

　　他侧过身和史蒂夫交换了一个吻，然后像是想起了什么似的忽然后撤，十分严肃地说：“现在也没好。”

　　史蒂夫被这突如其来的转折搞得有些措手不及：“哈？”

　　“我特别缺爱，真的，你一定要特别关心我。”托尼已经翻个身坐到了史蒂夫身上，双手的落点刚刚好，可以十分自然地进行踩奶活动，“不然说不准我哪天就生无可恋了！”

　　史蒂夫一边进行象征性的推搡一边说：“如果过几天你跟我说你也得了伤心奶子综合症我是不会相信的。”

　　很好。史蒂夫在心里告诉自己。你被托尼带沟里了。

　　


End file.
